Tooth and Tongue
by itsalwaysthequietones1
Summary: Callie Torres heart broken and battered many times is just going on in her life with no personal goal in mind, can a beautiful, mysterious blonde change that? - its my first fan fic so be nice, plus i have no beta so all mistakes on me-
1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp cold night when Callie Torres walked out of Seattle grace mercy west. She has recently come out of what was a supposendly 12 hour shift which turned in to a 18 hour shift because of a major accident on the free way which resulted in many broken bones which she had o fix.  
Callie Torres was in her last year of resendsy and was the chief resident of her class. Wanting to become an orthopedic surgeon in Seattle grace mercy west hospital. She had been beaten and bruised emotionally. First by ex husband Gorge, who had cheated on her with his best friend.  
Gorge had been in his second year of his surgical resendensy when they met and Callie in her third. They had a rocky start but when his dad got admitted in the hospital he took comfort in her, and callie thought that sweet Gorge would never hurt her so she went with him even though he was never her type.

When she looked bac k at it, it wasn't even a marriage to start with. They got married in Vegas, after gorger's dad dies , and he asked her to marry him. Callie saw him and took comfort in him and thought that she could live with him for the rest of her life, so she said yes. And from the start they were in trouble. Constant arguments made them both unhappy and gorges infidelity was the last nail in the coffin to wreck their marriage.  
A divorce later, she met Erica Han, who was the new cardiothoracic surgeon in SGMW , they had an instant liking for each other and because Erica was as straight as they could be, she never perused a relationship with her. They were best friend for a year when Erica kissed callie in a dirty bars bathroom. It was all sudden and shocking that callie didn't know what to do. After asking Erica that she was in to lesbian and that this wasn't a vacation for her, Erica convinced her it wasn't and so they started dating. Months in to the relationship ,after they had been intimate, Erica told callie that she was a mistake and that they should not had happened in the hospital parking lot and left her with out a trace. She didn't know where she had gone wrong, they both had been happy and so she didn't see her mistake. So she put her trust in her favorite jack denials and tequila and started screwing her best friend mark.

Mark Sloan, head of plastics in SGMW and Callie Torres' best fiend. He had been there for her ups and downs and had helped her in all of her relationships. He was there to give her advise even though it could be crude at times. He was the one who picked her up from the bathroom floor in her apartment every morning when she would be hurling her insides from the night before. He was a fun guy, a guy she could play darts with in joe's, a bar not far from the hospital, and a guy who she could have 'sorbet' with. Both of them knew what they were doing was, no strings attached, feelings-less, sex. And they both wanted to keep it that way.

Coming out of her thoughts when she felt a vibration in her pocket from her phone. It was Mark telling her to come at joe's at the end of her shift. Making her legs move, she crossed the street and entered the bar and saw Mark in one of the booths with the usual gang. Ordering herself a whisky, she made her way over to the booth. The bar was unusually crowed today. She greeted her fellow co- workers which consisted to her roommate Christina yang, who was a cardio surgical resident , meridet grey, also a surgical resident, derrick Sheppard, neuro god on SGMW, and mark. Grey and yang where best friends and often known as the 'twisted sisters' , Sheppard and grey were going ou and mark and derrick were best friends since childhood. They only one they were missing was teddy alman, who was the new cardio god after Han.  
' _wheres teddy?_' callie asked Mark  
_'I don't know, she said she would be here 20 minutes ago'_ mark shrugged  
looking at her whiskey she drowned it in one gulp and ordered a tequila shot  
'_Rough night?_' Meridet asked  
_'you have no idea'_ callie said as she threw back the rest of they shots she had ordered. The night carried on, with no sign of teddy and after the shots, callie started drinking lightly for she had the next day off. The twisted sister and Sheppard went to the hospital because they were on cal left mark and callie alone in the crowded bar.

'check it out, that girl has been staring at you since you came here' Mark said as her pointed towards the bar. I took his line of sight and saw the most electrifying blue eyes I've every seen staring right at mee. I let his comment hang in the hair and went to take another ship on my danials. I could feel those eyes burning holes in to my skull. That's when I realized that I had given up on relationships and that I was destined to be alone in this world. Mark, taking the hint shut up and started taking shots. He saw teddy and waved her towards him.  
_' Sorry, surgery ran long' _she took one of his shot and threw it was. _'he didn't make it' _she announced and went towards the bar. Looks like she wasn't the only one who had a crappy day. After a minute mark saw her at the bar talking to the women who had been string at callie and caliie saw teddy talking to the women too. They hugged and exchanged greetings and teddy looked relieved to see her. And that's was when she realized that they were making there way towards the booth where she was sitting.

They stopped in front of the table _' guys this is Arizona Robbins, Arizona is I mark and Callie' _teddy said pointing and me and mark. Mark threw on his famous smile as he shook hands with her while Arizona politely smile. I brought my hand up to shake it with hers and the moment out skin touched I felt an electric current shoot up and go through out my body. I felt lightheaded. She gave me a lust full smile and winked. It was then I realized that her hand was extremely cold and that we had been grazing in each others eyes and holding hands longer than it was publicly appropriate. Teddy elbowed Arizona in the ribs and she dropped y eyes and look at teddy who was glaring at herto which Arizona just shrugged. Mark was looking at me with a smirk on his face and teddy and Arizona sat in the booth, teddy with mark and Arizona with me. When she sat net to me did I get a closer look at her.  
she had honey blonde hair with blue eyes, her prolycile white skin was flawless with out any marks on it. She had good cheek bones and, when teddy said something amusing and that's when it happened. She smiled. She had dimples! She was wearing a look next shirt, showing a hint of cleavage and tight pants which looked like they were sewed on her skin and made her ass look fabulous. She turned around and caught me staring at her and I looks towards my glass with a blush on my face, embarrassed on being caught. She smiled and leaned towards me and spoke directly in my ear  
_'So callie, tell me about your self'_


	2. Chapter 2

As the night went on, both the women got to know more about each had left earlier after spending a good hour in the bar, saying that she had an early shift and promised Arizona to call her some time later tomorrow.  
Callie got to know that Arizona was born and raised in Chicago and that she came out here to Seattle to meet teddy, her best friend. She got to know that arizona is the only child and that her parents were in a fatal car crash which caused them to lose their lives. Shocked that this woman had no one in her life, Arizona told her that it was a long time ago and that she had come to terms with it.

Arizona learned that Callie was from Miami and that she had one sister. She got to know that she parents had disowned her after she told them that she was bisexual. They even had a good laugh when Callie told her that her dad came to the hospital with a priest to ' pray away the gay'. 

Through out the night there were not so innocent touch's between them both and they both flirted with each other. At first callie was hesitant, knowing that her love life was always a mess but when ever she looked in to those eyes she throw caution in the wind. 

_'alright people, bars closing in 10 minutes' _Joe exclaimed. Callie frowned and was disappointed that she would have to leave Arizona. 

_'so how long are you staying in Seattle?' _callie asked while getting up. She really wanted arizona to stay long and get to know her more.

_'I don't know, I quit my job there in Chicago and I'm looking for a new start' _arizona shrugged, ' _maybe I'll move here, I really like it here and the people are nice too.'_ she commented smirking. 

Callie turned towards her and raised her eyebrow. Arizona smiled and showed off her dimples. They excited the bar and were immediately hit with the chilly wind of Seattle. Callie hugged her leather jacket to get more warmth. Then she realized that arizona was only wearing a sweater which couldn't possibility protect her from the cold night. 

_'aren't you cold?' _callie asked. Arizona just looked at here and shook her head and spoke;

_'so.. if you're not busy or anything.. I'll like to take you on a date'_ Arizona asked callie, full of confidence 

Callie smirked_ ' And what if i am busy?' _she teased

_'well then you're just going to have to cancel because I am awesome at dates!' _Arizona smiled, which reached her eyes and her dimples were out in full force. She really wanted to take Callie out. 

_'how's Friday? 8 o'clock?'_ callie asked. It was wednesday today so it gave her a full day to get her nerves in control.

'Super!' Arizona exclaimed, callie laughed,seeing how she had a vacabulary on a 10 year old. she thought it was both echanged numbers. Callie told her that she lived across from the hospital and that her apartment number was 502, pointing out the building. They said their good byes and went on their way, callie to her apartment while arizona back to the hotel.

Getting ready to bed, after she had brushed her teeth and changed it to her pajamas, callie went to bed and and closed her eyes and thought about the blonde that had amazed this day wasn't all bad, she thought. That was her last thought has she fell into a dream less sleep.

while on the other side of the city, a blood curling scream could be heard..

-  
**Once again, sorry about the mistakes I made, English is not my first language anyway :p**  
**So updates may be coming alot faster noww and the next chapter will have one of the girls point of view, i dont know who's because i havent decided yet :p, so please read and review!**


End file.
